Blast from the Past!
by InsomniaticFrenchToast
Summary: Arashi and his team used a strange jutsu now what did it do!plz.R&R. Formerly known as Working on Title.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay well I know your tired of me not finishing any long term stories, but the problem with that is that I never plan out my stories, but I'm trying...Okay Naruto you can say the disclaimer now. U-U

Naruto: PhyschoB does not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, If she did she wouldn't be writing a fanfic! Believe It!

p.s. Um... I own Mimori and Azuki!

**" Blah " **Kyubi talking

**_" Blah "_** Kyubi thoughts

_" Blah " _Thoughts

" Blah " Talking

Chapter 1 : Weird Little Jutsu

A pair of blue eyes glared at the seemingly innocent tree. A bit of chuckling was heard off to their right. The eyes turned their glare to the perverted sannin.

" Dammit can't you stop your chuckles and actually **teach** me how to get down!" Said a very annoyed young blonde shinobi

" Why should I do that, you direspectful brat, you claim you can do anything, well, then get down that tree without my advice." Said the sannin bemusedly

" FINE! I'll do it all on my own unlike my other two teamates who needed your help to get down this stupid tree!" The boy said

He looked at how high up he was for a moment and gulped. About a whooping 50ft. between him and the ground. He looked down toward his other two teamates a girl and another boy. The girl was pretty she had small freckles on her tanned face that danced over a petit nose. Her eyes a green blue, her hair was a beautiful light brown that fell down to her chin near the front and got shorter near the back. She sported a green tank top, with a pair of black cargo jeans, and black shinobi sandals. The other boy had dark black hair and dark violet eyes, on a face as pale as a ghosts. The boy wore a camaflouge t-shirt and a pair of tan shorts, accompanied by the standard shinobi sandals. Their names were Azuki Uchiha and Mimori Akasu.

" You can do it Arashi- kun!" Shouted Mimori.

" Che- the idiot probably will fall flat on his face before he can control his chakra." snorted Azuki

Arashi glared at Azuki. Azuki glared back. Slowly Arashi stood up and gathered chakra to his feet. He took a step down on the bark and... His foot stuck! He slowly started walking down the tree. He smirked.

" This is easy Uchiha." Arashi said with a confident smirk still on his face.

He spoke to soon for just then a gust of wind distracted him from his chakra long enough for him to start falling from the tree about 40ft. above the ground. His cerulean orbs widened in horror. The sensation was strange. He felt his heart quicken and his stomach jump. He felt fear, and he didn't like it. He was able to charge chakra to his hands and stick them to the tree to slow his fall. Mimori sighed in relief and the shock on her face dissapeared. Azuki just stayed silent staring at the seen with disintrest._(a/n sounds an awful lot like team seven now don't they)_

" That was close." sighed Arashi in relief and then peked up." Okay Jiraiya-**sama** whats next?"

The old frog sanin glared at the young boy. " Next we will learn a new jutsu but this jutsu requires a minimum of three people to complete and perform it."

The three preteens nodded.

" Um sensei what does this jutsu do exactly?" asked Mimori her eyes focused on Jiraiya intently.

" Well... You'll just have to find that out for yourselves." The sannin replied laughing." Anyway repeat these seals in quick succesion of eachother, rat, snake, boar, horse, tiger, dog, and dog again."

The three man team spent the next day practicing the sequence of hand seals. And when they finally got the pace correct they informed Jiraiya.

" Alright so you have the hand seals down but now we must add chakra to it." Jiraiya said.

" Okay er... exactly how much chakra will this take?" Arashi asked slightley worried bye the growing grin on the frog sannin's face.

" The result of this jutsu will be well worth the amount of chakra lost." He replied

Jiraiya instructed them to stand in a circle and transfer all the chakra to their hands. As they did so he told them to start the hand seals. But unfortunatley Arashi forgot that dog was the last hand seal and did dragon instead. The world began to blacken for the group of three and they felt like they were being dragged under water. Mimori screamed, and reached for her teamate, Azuki yelled out a swear and was swallowed also by the inky darkness, Arashi panicked and thrashed about but he too succumbed to the darkness.

" Shit this isn't funny guys so cut it out!" Yelled the panicked Jiraiya but their was no reply from them as they had already been drowned in the inky darkness that was hell itself.

* * *

(a/n) I believe this deserves at the most three reviews. I think this plot is probably original.

Q/A

Q1. What did the jutsu do?

A. Not telling reveiw and maybe you'll find out.

Q2. What was the jutsu called?

A. shrugs Don't know.

Thats all for now! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Me:TT You guys are the best! I got twice the reviews I hoped for so I'll make this Chapter nice and long. Thanks again for the wonderful encouragment!(sp?)Also anyone who has an Idea as to what to call this story say it in you review alright.

Sasuke: She dosen't own any of Masashi Kishimoto's Characters, But this loser does own Mimori and Azuki.

Chapter 2 : Surprise

* * *

" Damn loser! He messed up the jutsu for all of us!" Azuki screamed in his head. Sharingan activated unknowingly. 

" What just happened to me? Am I dead? No, I will not die! Arashi! Azuki!" Mimori thought her body rigid with determination and cold.

" Grrr... Why do I always mess up? Why !" Arashi felt the icy cold touch of the black water peircing through his very being." Because of me... Mimori and Azuki are... NO! They can't be they just can't!"

Arashi refused to believe that his other two teamates were dead he absolutly refused. Suddenly and ever so quickly the hellish void retreated from his mind and in its stead was a blurry picture. It was of a hospital room white walls and all. The picture grew clearer and clearer until... He heard voices. There were three. Two were apparently nurses and the other was a male much older than himself, and foreign to his list of voices. He couldn't make out what they were saying, so he decided to look at his surroundings. To his left was an end table and another bed with...

"Mimori..." Arashi whispered seeing If she was awake and uninjured.

But she did not stir to his dissapointment. To Arashi's right came a voice.

" Bout time you got up loser, Now I can tell them whos fault it was that we landed **here**, when we were supposed to be training under Jiraiya-sensei." Azuki said with a bored look.

" Azuki-teme, don't call me a loser, now where are we anyway!" Arashi growled out through gritted teeth.

" Baka! We're back in Konohagakure." Azuki replied sounding throughly annoyed.

" WHAT! We were in Wind country how could that jutsu have made us land here of all places!" Arashi yelled

The small argument was interupted when the door opened to reveal a jounin with an annoyed look on his face. " Hokage-sama wishes for you three to speak with him asap."

(Meanwhile...)

" ... and I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" A girl with bright pink hair, light green eyes and an overly large forehead said to her... mirror?

She sighed, that wasn't going to work. She needed something more Sasuke-ish. She pondered for a moment before...

_"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_ her alarm clock rang signifying she had to go meet the team.

" Sakura you'll be late to your training if you don't hurry!" A woman's voice sounded from downstairs.

Sakura sighed and yelled " Okay mom!"

( Three minutes later)

" What does Kakashi-sensei possibly do that keeps him from training us for three hours every day, I don't even know why I come on time when he dosen't!" Our favorite blonde asked, rather loudly, to himself and his teamates.

Although Sakura too wondered what Kakashi-sensei did for those three hours. She still had a mission to do and that was to stop Naruto from ruining the mood with her and Sasuke-kun!

" Naruto shut up!" Sakura yelled at him

" But don't you wonder what he does too, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

" NO, now shut up!" She yelled.

And while all this was going on the third teamate was wisley staying out of it, and although he too wondered what Kakashi did he didn't dare admit it for fear of losing his coolness. But in the time the argument commenced nobody noticed Kakashi appear on time until...

" Yo." Kakashi said in greeting.

All was silent...

More silence...

Even more silence when...

" Kakashi-sensei is it April fools day?" Naruto asked

" No its July Naruto." Kakashi replied.

" Then what happened to make you come here on time?" Sakura asked a little afraid.

" We have an important mission today." He said his eye curved upward in that strange way.

" Whats the mission sensei!" Naruto asked forgeting about the earlier incident.

" A few children arrived in Konohagakure the other day badly exhausted and had hypothermia, Our mission is to find out where they came from, how they got here, and why there in this state." Kakashi replied with the bored look back on his face.

Instantly the three faces perked up.

( Back with Arashi)

" ... And thats all we know." Arashi explained to his other teamate, Mimori

" So hokage-samahas summoned us to speak with him?..." Mimori asked.

" Yup!" exclaimed Arashi

" And thats why were following this strange jounin?" She continued

" Yes." Replied Azuki cooly.

The three young ninja were currently walking behind abored jounin. Toward a large building off in the distance.

" Do you think hokage-sama is angry at us?" Mimori continued on the subject.

" Nah... At least I don't think so..." Arashi wore a thoughtful expression.

" Oh." Is all she said before they arrived at the building.

The jounin lead the children inside and up the flight of stairs. He knocked on the door and waited.

" You may come in now, Agu." Came a stern voice, from inside.

" Alright brats get in there." The jounin, Agu,said coldly

_' Jeez he's pretty rude now isn't he' _thought the three preteens.

The children went inside along with Agu.

" You may leave now." said Sandaime from behind his desk.

Agu, left and then Sandaime turned his focus to the children, giving them a studying look. He gasped and put a hand over his heart.

" It can't be, its not possible, you three died twelve years ago, against Kyubi..." He looked shocked.

" Old man what do you mean we died twelve years ago,we **are** only twelve!" Arashi asked slightly confused.

" And who or what was the Kyubi." asked Azuki

" And why are you so shocked to see us, Its only been two years since we started training with Jiraiya-sensei."Mimori also asked with a brow raised.

" Its because..."

* * *

Okay I think at the least this deserves four reviews

Some have already guessed what the jutsu did.

Oh and again plz review or I will get slightly discouraged about this story.

This story takes place after the battle on the bridge with Zabuza and Haku.


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Okies thanks for the reviews. And I know I hate cliffies as much as the next fanfic reader but authors must have them in order to keep their reader reading(did that make sense?)Take it away sakura!

Sakura: She doesn't own any of Masahi Kishimoto's characters and she dosen't make any money from this story.

Me: Thanks Sakura! Maybe I'll have Sasuke start like you.

Sakura: Really!

Me: No. Bwahahahahahaha!

Chapter 3: They Meet!

" Its because you three **did** die, twelve years ago to be exact." Sandaime said tears forming at his eyes.

" I don't understand hokage-sama, If we were killed twelve years ago how can we be here now?" asked Azuki

" I-I don't know especially since it was twenty-four years ago since I last saw you at this age, You three **are** Uchiha Azuki, Asuko Mimori, and Kazama Arashi correct?." He replied.

" Yeah, what of it old man?" Arashi said scratching the back of his head.

" I don't understand how its possible for you three to be here." Sandaime said shocked and puzzlement took over his features.

" D-do you think the jutsu that we did..." Mimori began, face in a contemplative expression.

All eyes turned to her waiting for her to finish.

" Do you think that it somehow caused us to time travel, because on the way here I saw four faces on the hokage monument, and sandaime-sama does look a bit older." Mimori finished

Sandaime coughed.

" No offense Sandaime-sama." Mimori blushed.

" It could be possible with the right amount of chakra and the right hand seals," Sandaime said. His face had a look of befuddlement." However if that is the case then you must be informed of what has happened in the last twenty-four years."

" Sandaime-sama you still have not said what or who this Kyubi character is." Azuki said his eyes holding curiosity.(a/n: they don't know who Kyubi is because Kyubi has not yet come to their continent)

" Kyubi no kitsune or the nine-tailed fox," the hokage began, drawing a deep breath." was a demon of great standing, he was one of the bijuu or tailed beasts, and the strongest, he attacked Konohagakure without warning on October 31, twelve years ago,and nearly destroyed this village. However by sacrificing himself our fourth hokage managed to completly destroy the beast's body and sealed its chakra and mind away."

Arashi's eyes widened along with his two teamates'. Silence was there for only a moment before.

" So what has happened to our families hokage-sama are they still here or..." Mimori asked before trailing off,sadness in her eyes.

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples. Before replying. " Mimori your clan was already on the brink of extinction and with your death there are none left that we know of. Arashi you were orphaned and therefore had no clan. Azuki your clan may have been the most powerful but, with you not included there are only two Uchiha's left one of which happens to be the reason why your clan no longer exists and the other his little brother. Their names are Itachi, the elder, and Sasuke ,the younger."

" WHAT, why the hellwould one of my own clan members kill the rest of the Uchihas!" yelled Azuki shaking in rage.

Mimoribroke downand Arashi looked shocked at what Sarutobi had revealed and unable to talk. Azuki had a fire burning in his eyes, the burning desire for revenge.

" Never the less Azuki you must decide what you want to tell Sasuke when you see him, he should be here with the rest of squad seven any minute..." Sandaime said.

" Squad seven?" asked Azuki being the only one still able to talk.

" Yes they should be here any..." Sandaime began but was interupted by a loud yell coming from outside the door.

* * *

" Ow, Sakura-chan what was that for?" Naruto whimpered 

" Because you won't shut up, Baka!" Sakura yelled at him.

Kakashi sweatdropped. " Now, now Sakura, Naruto please quit fighting."

" Uh...Hai Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

They knocked on the door.

" Come in Kakashi." said a kindly yet stern voice from the other side.

They stepped inside the room and were surprised by what they saw. Three preteens no older nor younger then them were inside the room. Their were two boys and one girl. One of the boys looked like Sasuke except his clothes were diffrent and his eyes were a darkviolet and held an surprised look.. The other could have been atwin of Naruto they were even dressed pretty much alike except, the unknown boy wore a dark blue and green jumpsuit instead of an orange and blue one. He also didn't have any scars across his cheeks. The girl looked like she had been crying earlier and still had the pufy red cheeks to prove it.

" Are these the children hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi eyeing each of the children.

" Yes but change in plans, these children have been training under the influence of my former pupil Jiraiya, for several years now , seven as a guess. They were extracted from Konohagakure so they are in fact native to Konoha." Sandaime said a smile appearing on his face.

" So the original mission is canceled?" asked Kakashi.

" Yes, but you are to help them keep up and train their abilities, until I can get ahold of Jiraiya. Understood." Sandaime finished. " Introduce yourselves."

The Naruto clone stood up first and when they thought he would shout out his name he only said.

" Excuse me need to go!"

The girl sweatdropped. And the other boy raised a brow.

" Forgive him, he's a baka and drank a gallon of milk before coming here." the girl said a twinkle of laughter in her blue-green eyes." Oh and my names Mimori Asuko."

Sakura instantly pulled the girl into a girly conversation of which the boys had no concern. And the tomboyish girl was trying to get away from

" My name is Azuki Uchiha." said the boy with violet

Sasuke's world crumbled at those simple words. He had one single thought running through his mind.

" Liar." he hissed voicing his thoughts.

" Forgive me but I am no liar,I recently got back to konoha from training with Jiraiya-sensei for six years."

" If this is true show me the sharingan..." Sasuke said in a dangrous tone.

* * *

Okay I know onother cliffie and Naruto and Arashi still don't know who eachother are but, hey it 11:30 p.m. here!

Q and A

1. WHEN will you stop with the cliffies!

Never. BWUHAHAHA!

2. Your evil!

Thats a statment not a question but, yes. Yes I am.

3. Whens the next chapter coming?

Anywhere from one to two weeks minimum and four maximum.

4. Pairings?

Yes. but fluff and cute little scenes like that for now but later on. Oh and pairings are already decided so no trying to change my mind.

P.S. I'm still waiting for ideas on a title.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I am soooo sorry. But fanfic woudn't allow me to login for a few weeks and I had writers block.The long awaited fourth chapter. Enjoy.**_STILL NO IDEAS FOR A TITLE PEOPLE!_**

Haku: This person does not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters.Also PyschoB is holding Sasuke prisoner and won't let him go until you give her 5 reviews or more.

Chapter 4: Kakashi's torture!

_**last time:**_

" My name is Azuki Uchiha." said the boy with violet

Sasuke's world crumbled at those simple words. He had one single thought running through his mind.

" Liar." he hissed voicing his thoughts.

" Forgive me but I am no liar,I recently got back to konoha from training with Jiraiya-sensei for six years."

" If this is true show me the sharingan..." Sasuke said in a dangrous tone.

* * *

_**this time:**_

" And why should I show the sharingan to you?" asked Azuki

" Because I don't believe you." Sasuke replied back voice cold and menacing.

" Whatever I have no time to deal with you but if I must..." Azuki's eyes changed from their violet color to the red sharingan with two dots in each eye.

" If your an Uchiha then why didn't you go after **him **when you found out?" Sasuke asked, his voice still calm and icy but not in a deadly tone.

" Because I found this out two minutes ago, and if the Uchiha clan could not defend themselves from one person then they deserved to die none the less Itachi did a dishonorable thing and shamed the clan when heslaughtered themthat is why he will pay." Azuki replied voice betraying no emotion. Eyes in a bored expression.

Sasuke was silent. As was Sakura, Mimori,and Naruto well... he looked lost.

" I'm back so what I miss?" asked the Naruto clone from behind Mimori making her jump.

" Baka!" Mimori screamed and hit himon the head with her fist." Don't scare me!"

" Sorry Mimori." the boy said holding his head.

'Sandaime you and I will have to talk about my wages and why I have grey hair already.' Kakashi thought.' Arashi-sensei how did you do it?'

Sandaime coughed again and said." As much as I would hate to interupt their love quarrel I must ask that you all get out of my office as I have aboring meeting in five minutes."

Both Arashi and Mimori blushed and protested while Azuki glared at Arashi a barely noticeable to the untrained eye glare. But Kakashi noticed and already began calculating how much asprin he would need.

* * *

"Okay since our itroductions were interupted at the Hokage's office, lets continue here tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, or dreams. Same goes for you three Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke." Kakashi said 

" My name is Asuko Mimori, I like to hang out with my friends, try out diffrent foods and sparr with them too, I dislike having to eat **sushi for a month** because our sensei was to engrossed in **other **affairs," Azukilooked sickwhile Mimori scowled and Arashi made a disgusted face. " and as for my hobbies... don't know I suppose its viewing the wildlife of a certain area, dreams... I haven't thought that far ahead." Mimori smiled but inside she remembered what Sandaime had told her.

" Okay you next." Kakashi pointed to the Naruto clone.

Arashi grinned and began." My name is Kazama Arashi, I like pulling pranks on anyone that likes my sensei's perverted books,good jokes, Ninjutsu, sparring with my friends, and I dislike no **hate** ero-sennin using me to attract women to him," Arashi shuddered. While Mimori held back a laugh. " Hobbies include uh... I suppose practicing toad summoning." At this Arashi grinned even wider and Mimori blushed and scowled at him.

" That wasn't fair and you know it!" Mimori yelled.

" If I remember right you said."Arashi said before Mimori came over and strarted strangling him.

Naruto fell over laughing while his two teammates watched in amusement as Arashistruggled from Mimori's iron grip and Azuki trying to save Arashi. Kakashi however was having a strange feeling of de ja vu. Images raced through his mind, a woman hitting a blonde man on the back of his head, the blonde man, Kakashi's sensei,pointing at the woman and laughing and the woman then strangling the blonde man.

' These two act exactly like my sensei and his wife. If only I hadn't gotten that bump on the head from that boulder during the Kyubi attack then maybe I could remember more.' Kakashi thought.(a/n see that is why he dosen't react to Arashi's name it is because he dosen't remember. He remembers his teammates and their names and he remember's who his sensei was but not his name)

" Okay Moving on so..." Kakashi began and looked over toward Azuki

" My name is Azuki Uchiha, I like... well nothing much except to see my teamates get their butts kicked by me, I dislike idiots, Jiraiya-sama, ... The list goes on. Hobbies are... kunai." Azuki smirked. "and as for dreams hmm... none."

Kakashi sweatdropped 'okay now I'm stuck with a idiot, a person to hide my book from,a evil scary Uchiha that likes kunai, a dark revenge seeking Uchiha, a tomboy, and a fangirl. Make that ten asprin please.'

After introductions were complete. Kakashi told the three new members to team seven that they had to have a test before they officially joined the club of weirdos.

"You three have two hours to try and get these two bells. The two that get the bells will be trained by me while the one who does not get a bell will resign from being a shinobi." Kakashi said his face set in an invisible smirk.

" Umm... Can't we at least rest for another day before we even begin this test." asked Mimori a little ticked off that she hadn't gotten enough rest from that jutsu.

" Sure." Kakashi said with the bored look returning.

" Mimori where exactly are we going to staywe're broke,they sold my apartment when I left, and your house burned down. And I highly doubt Mr. grump ass wants to share his house with anyone." Arashi said in a innocent voice.

" Arashi... I can't believe Im saying this but, your right," Mimori said.

" Whats that supposed to mean!" exclaimed Arashi.

" Not to worry." Kakashi said with a curved eye." It would be a good mission for team seven to let you stay at their houses, right."

Their were three collective" WHAT!"

" Alright Sakura you take Mimori." Kakashi began. and their was a groan from Mimori who didn't like the girlie pinkkunoichi.

" Sasuke you take Arashi." Arashi fell over. And Sasuke well... he just looked ready to maim and/or kill Kakashi.

" It wouldn't be in Konoha's best Intrests if I allowed two pranksters under one roof."

" You sadistic evil-" Kakashi coughed interupting what Mimori was about to say.

" and that leaves Naruto with Azuki." Kakashi finished with an evil smile.

Azuki was pouting, Mimori was trying to change the topic from Sasuke to training while talking to Sakura, and Arashi had a schemeing smile along with Naruto which sent a shiver down Kakashi's back.

Before he dismissed them he thought. ' Tomorrow should definitley be interesting... If they survive.'

* * *

( Sakura's house) 

" Mom Kakashi sensei gave us each a mission to house one of three kids that arrived here yesterday Their names are Mimori, Arashi, and Azuki." Sakura explained to her mom, a middle aged woman with pink hair and light green eyes.

" Hon, I know this is a mission but your sensei needs to give us more warning than five minutes, at least we have that extra bedroom." Sakura's mother replied.

Mimori stood at the door while this conversation was going on. " Haruno-san I will try not to be a burden once me, and my friends get paid and save up enough we will buy are own apartment or something."

" Nonsense stay however long you like though I am curious as to why you arrived on such short notice, and call me Aiko." Sakura's Mother replied with a warm smile.

" Now Sakura get washed up and ready for dinner, Mimori you too, I have some clothes for you in the attic their out dated but still your toshort for Sakura's clothing." Aiko smiled again.

" Aiko-san I just would like to go to bed for now is that alright?" asked Mimori looking toward the ground.

" Yes Mimori."

' I'm sorry Haruno-san but you remind me so much of my mother.' Mimori thought, hot tears forming atthe back of her eyes.

She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

( Naruto's house) 

' Great another Sasuke... at least me and that new guy are gonna get him back for this Haha!' Naruto thought to himself.

Azuki just followed silently behind.

' where am I gonna put 'im though I only have one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. I suppose I could sleep in the forest... But last timeI did that I ended up falling out of a tree ah well looks like I have to break out the crappy old futon' Naruto grimaced.' that things older than dirt'

" So uh... Azuki was it? Do you talk at all or are you a freaky loner like Sasuke and that Shino guy?" Naruto asked.

" I talk... just only to my trustedcomrads and not mindlessly like an idiot." Azuki replied. A bored expression on his face. " But since were going to be comrads if only for a short while I suppose theirs no harm in getting to know you."

Naruto was so taken aback by this that he tripped over his own feet and fell face first into the ground.

" Wow never expected that from someone related to Sasuke." Naruto replied.

Azuki smirked " Sasuke and me are to diffrent people he cares only for revenge while I care nothing for what happened to my clan.The past is the past."

" But don't you care that your clan is gone?" asked Naruto

" The Uchiha clan and my mother didn't get along well." Azuki said.

" Oh, uh, Okay." Naruto replied still confused.

" You know about me but I barely know about you aside from the fact that you want to be hokage of this village and that you have an obsession with ramen." Azuki smirked

" Well there's not much to know except that I create my own jutsu." Naruto said

" Can you show me one?" asked Azuki curious now.

Naruto grinned " Yeah but don't say I didn't warn ya."

" Warn me about wha-" Azuki stopped when in a puff of smoke Naruto changed from a stout preteen boy to a lovely and curvy teenage girl who had smoke covering her private parts. As soon as it happened it stopped.

"... Hahahahahahahahah!" Azuki was rolling on the floor laughing.

" Are you sure your related to Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

* * *

( Sasuke's house)

Sasuke was twitching. for the last hour the boy who was too much like Naruto for his liking was walking behind him calling Sasuke a grumpass.

_SWOOSH, AAHHH!_

Arashi barely dodged the kunai aimed for his shoulder. He stayed silent the rest of the way. Sasuke well he just did his little smirk.

* * *

NO Q/A TONIGHT SORRY FOLKS FOR THE LATE CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

**_

* * *

WARNING: MAJOR OOCness BEWARE!!!

* * *

Fifth chappie to drum roll _****_I Have no Idea as to what to call this story so plz help me people!_** Fifth chappie to drum roll 

Here are the reasons for not updating as follows:  
1. Writer's block the ultimate enemy.

2. My mother was really sick so I helped take care of her. U know U would have too!

3.. SCHOOL WAH!!!

4. My brother wouldn't get off runescape!

Any way I am also Opening a pairing pole but their ar rules.

1: No voting multiple times.

2: No Yayoi,Yuri,or harem.

3. I will only allow the votings for Masashi Kishimoto's characters not mine or Arashi, I have already decided who Mimori, Azuki, and Arashi will go with.

4: I will try to make this realistic so yeah remember they're only twelve or thirteen.

Enough with the excuses though so yeah and since I kidnapped Sasuke he is now free because of all the reviews I got. another thing I want to point out is that sometime once this fic is over( it probably won't be for a long while though) That I will be doing numerous oneshots and a Inuyasha and Naruto xover. Done before but eh what do I care any way!

Disclaimer: I WILL OWN YOU MY SWEET NARUTO!!! ONE DAY I WILL OWN YOU!!! but not today.T-T

Chapter 5: The contest and the grumpy Kakashi

The next morning all six genin met at their usual training area. Naruto and Azuki arrived first both had evil little smirks on their faces. Then came Sasuke and Arashi, Sasuke had his usual emotionless face with a hint of annoyance and Arashi...Um you don't want to know. Okay maybe you do Arashi was black and blue with a few ugly bruises he also looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"What happened to you Arashi!" Naruto exclaimed.

(flashback)

Arashi was muttering something about emo kids, whatever _they_ are, when suddenly he stumbled into a room half asleep and thirsty. Unfortunately for him it was the Uchiha training course ANBU edition.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

( end)

"You don't want to know." was all the normally hyper Arashi said before collapsing unconscious.

Mimori and Sakura decided to arrive at that moment. Sakura was blabbing on about something that should not be talked about with preteen boys in hearing distance, while Mimori was blushing... actually it looked like her head was a radish with a brown wig.

"Uh...Sakura." Started Naruto who was looking slightly confused.

"No Naruto for the love of all that is innocent and pure do **NOT** ask!" Mimori pleaded on her hands clasped together as if praying.

"Urgh..." Arashi moaned.

"Oh kami what happened to you... **_you _**did this didn't you!" Mimori accused pointing at Sasuke.

"Its not my fault he went to the ANBU training coarse." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Hey don't accuse Sasuke of something he didn't do! Right Sasuke?" Sakura asked scolding Mimori in the process.

"Whatever Arashi-kun are you okay? Azuki-kun help me out a bit okay." Mimori commanded

"I'm fine just tired." Arashi said.

"Ah great now how are we supposed to pass if Arashi is tired that's a liability! Arashi get yourself up with this." Azuki said holding out a soldier pill.

Azuki stared at the pill "Where did you get this?"

"I nicked it off a weird dude with a dog on his head... Why?" Azuki said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I think I feel much better now, I won't need that pill ok!" Arashi stood up quickly.

"KIBA! Hahahaha" Naruto laughed.

"Oh so _that _was his name. He was talking to this really cute girl named Shino, no, Rino, no, OH yeah Ino!" Azuki said with a thoughtful expression.

"YOU THINK INO-PIG IS CUTE?" Sakura screeched. Sasuke heard the name and gave off an involuntary shudder.

Arashi looked clueless, and Azuki nodded. "Yeah why?"

"Hey Arashi, Azuki, Don't you think we should come up with a plan on defeating Kakashi-sensei I mean he is an elite jonin from what Sakura told me." Mimori asked with a worried expression. Trying to change the subject.

"Don't worry Mimori me and Naruto figured out the ultimate prank to pull on him, if he manages to avoid it then he'll still be pretty tired out, at least, after all those traps we put up he better be!"

"Now I'm even more worried!" Mimori let out a groan.

"Um...I don't think Arashi learned his first lesson from Jiraiya-sensei." Azuki sighed.

"What was that?" Sakura asked confused.

Azuki and Mimori sweatdropped. "Never play a prank on your sensei if he is a sanin or jonin."

Sakura sweatdropped as well. "Do I want to know?"

(Flashback)

"I bet the old fart went to peep on some ladies!" Arashi exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down Arashi he probably just...forgot that we had a test today, yeah that's it!" Mimori exclaimed trying to stick up for their perverted sensei.

"_I doubt it."_ Arashi thought.

Suddenly Arashi stood up and said "THATS IT!"

"Arashi what are you? " Mimori started but stopped

Arashi was busy getting all of his kunai and shuriken tied to a string he found. He set up the garland of pointy objects up above in a tree. He then used some of the string and tied the garland up on a branch. It now looked like all of the kunai and shuriken were going to fall onto the path and any poor victims underneath it.

"Now for the finishing touch." Arashi said excitedly.

He then used his jacket and placed a thousand tiny pebbles in it. Arashi hung his jacket up above the garland of kunai so that if somebody were to dodge the kunai the pebble would be pelted at them.

"Your a baka you know that will never work right?" Azuki asked Arashi with an evil smirk.

A short while later Jiraya appeared and sprung the trap he quickly did a few hand signs and said "Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

In Jiraiya's place was Arashi, and he yelled and cursed Jiraiya who just chuckled and smiled.

(End Flashback)

"_He's nuts." _Thought Sakura with a larger sweatdrop forming at the back of her head.

A loud yell was heard and an extremely pink Kakashi came out of the tree brush. And whats worse was he seemed ready to, not just murder, not just mutilate, and not just bash sombody's head in, but To do all three and more.

"You little punks are gonna pay." Kakashi said with fire literally behind him, he also said it calmly which worried poor Naruto and Arashi even more.

Arashi and Naruto looked like they were going to wet their pants. Mimori looked slightly panicked and worried for her teammate and friend.

"Now give me my book back or the world will be missing two baka brats!" Kakashi roared

The two genin looked at eachother confused. "We didn't take your book all we did was set up that photo and place it over your head so that you would scream in agony." Naruto said.

Arashi slapped his forehead _"Please Naruto just ask him to murder us!"_

Kakashi's eye twitched. "You mean you are the one that put **that** picture on my forehead. I really didn't want to see Guy in a pink tutu, and I hope you realize that now I will make sure you get only D rank missions."

Naruto had large fake waterfall tears coming from his eyes now. While everyone else looked ready to kill... except for Mimori, and Arashi. Azuki had mysteriously dissapeared.

"But still where is my BOOK!" Kakashi asked fuming.

They heard a _"manly" _scream coming from a bush nearby.

"I am mentally scarred for life **that** is what Jiraiya-sensei writes!? I'm going to be sick ugh!" Azuki yelled.

The group walked over to him and saw what was wrong, and, Yes, they were mentally scarred for life as well.

"MINE!" Kakashi yelled

After a whole bunch of random stuff and people being traumatized. The test was finally about ready to begin.

* * *

(Later that day) 

The group of five was walking down the street talking about the test. It went almost exactly as team seven's had except that Kakashi seemed to actually try and kill Arashi and Azuki!

"Ha thats what he gets for testing us the same way Jiraiya tested us!" Arashi laughed.

"I do admit that was kind of lame." Azuki agreed.

"Hey guys I have an idea!" Shouted Naruto.

Everyone stopped and looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"We should celebrate by having an all you can eat ramen contest and the loser has to pay!"

Everyone groaned except for Mimori who just looked happy.(a/n hello is anyone getting the hint i put there!)

"Okay Naruto-kun your on!" Mimori agreed determination in her eyes.

"I'm in on it too!" Arashi shouted, never one to pass up a meal.

As they arrived at Ichiraku's noodle stand Arashi froze. This place was still around after so many years. Mimori recognized it too. It was were they first met.

(Flashback)

Arashi was walking home after a long day at the academy. His sensei Anoku Mitarashi had told him off about not memorizing the shodaime's special attacks or something. As if that would ever come in handy with him being a ninja. Now he was walking home to an empty apartment. At least he had a home though some orphans weren't lucky enough to have one. He was an orphan not because his both of his parents died but simply because they didn't want him. He was born to a geisha and she was risking her 'career' if she kept him so she gave him up. His father was probably some rich lord who decided to have some fun and cheat on his wife. At least he had a few friends but they were too old and always had a mission or something they never had time to play. Arashi looked up from staring at the ground and saw a rather new looking ramen stand. His stomach gave aloud growl and he decided he might as well eat ramen while he was there.

"Excuse me old man how much is the ramen you sell here?"

"Hmm. Well today only we have an all you can eat free ramen buffet." Said th owner while directing his son on how to make the perfect ramen.

"YATTA!" shouted Arashi his eyes shining in glee." I will have six miso beef ramen please!"

"Six thats an awful lot for a young boy." The owner said with shock

Just then a young girl came in not any older than Arashi, meaning she was around seven.

"Um...Hello you sell ramen here right, or did I read the sign wrong?" She asked shyly

"No you didn't young lass were giving the ramen out free today if you would like some." The owner smiled.

"Really, in that case I will have two bowls of beef ramen please!"

"My the youth in this village sure do like their ramen." The owner said looking between Arashi and the girl.

Arashi had a blush on his face. The girl that had come in was a little cute with her freckles and green blue eyes. _'Ew what am I thinking girls are supposed to be icky!'_

"Um, Hello My names Asuko Mimori whats yours?" Mimori asked a smile on her face.

"My names Kazama Arashi, the next great hokage!" Arashi exclaimed.

"Wow you wan't to be hokage too?" Mimori asked eyes wide.

"Yup! Why do you wan't to be hokage?" Arashi asked.

"Yes I would love to be the first female hokage!" Mimori said. " but since you wan't to be hokage too I guess that makes us rivals."

"Rivals? Yeah I guess so but I thought you could have only one rival and I already have one his name is Uciha Azuki."

"You mean that boy with those strange violet eyes?" Mimori asked

"Yup!" Arashi said. " I here his mother is a hyuuga and that his father eloped with her. Hey do you know what eloped means?"

"Nope. But it sounds funny!" Mimori said and laughed.

"Here is your ramen Arashi, yours too Mimori. Eloped means they ran off and got married without their families knowledge."

"That sounds so romantic." Said the owners wife joining the conversation.

A soon as she said that another coversation started between the owner and his wife. The children really didn't care so they just decided to eat their ramen. After they finished they thanked the man and left.

"So Arashi who's class are you in at the academy. I'm in Umino-sensei's class she is trying to teach us all how to be beautiful yet deadly kunoichi's." Mimori said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm in Mitarashi's class he is a total evil man and wants us to memorize everything he teaches us, if we don't he makes us play dodge." Arashi said through a grimace

"Dodge? Don't you mean dodgeball?" Mimori asked confused.

"No, I mean dodge as in dodge the kunai or you die!" Arashi said while holding out his arm to show her a scar.

"He is evil!" Said Mimori her eyes wide.

And so a long and sometimes painful firendship began.

(Flashback end)

"Hey guys you okay?" Asked Azuki concerned.

"Huh yeah I'm fine." Arashi said continuing into the restraunt.

"Alright what'll it be Naruto! Hey who are your friends, They look awfully familiar." Said Teuchi.

"Oh yeah this is Sakura, Arashi, Mimori, and Azuki! This is old man Teuchi hes the owner of Ichiraku's!" Naruto said introducing everybody.

"Hi were here cause Naruto challenged us to a ramen eating competition!" Mimori said eager to start the contest.

"Hahaha Good luck Naruto is the only one that I know who can stuff away sixteen bowls of ramen in one sitting!" Laughed Teuchi." any way I'll start you off with some Miso Ramen eh, hows that sound?"

"Great!" Shouted the three ramen monsters.

"Oi Ayame we got three customers here that are orderin' some miso ramen and their holdin a ramen eating contest!"

"Hai, Father! Three miso ramen coming up." Ayame said turning back to the boiling water and adding the noodles.

After a few moments the contest began. Naruto scarfed his down like no tommorrow, Arashi tried to out do him but he looked like he was drowning in his ramen at the rate it was dissapearing. Mimori however was eating at a slow but steady pace. So while Naruto was on his tenth bowl and Arashi on his nine and three quarters one, Mimori was only on her fourth.

"Ha I win!" Shouted Naruto

"Uh..." Arashi said looking over at Mimori.

"Hmm.WHAT!!!" Naruto yelled his eyes wide as saucers.

Mimori had around nineteen bowls of ramen stacked up beside her versus the eighteen in Naruto's pile and the seventeen and a half finished bowls in Arashi's.

"H-How did you beat Naruto?" asked Sakura slack jawed.

"I made sure to chew and mush up the noodles instead of swallowing them whole like you guys did. Also by eating slower I allowed my ramen to have a little time to digest. Though admitedly I now need to be excused, Where is the bathroom?!" She said running towrd where the owner pointed.

"Ha laxatives a pranksters best trick!" laughed Arashi.

"You put laxatives in her ramen!" Shouted Sakura.

"No I put them in Naruto's bowl just now." Arashi replied with a grin.

"Bathroom!" Shouted Naruto running off.

Azuki and Arashi were both laughing while Mimori, as soon as she heard what happened, started scolding them. Naruto came back pissed and decided to teach the other blonde a lesson.

"Orioke no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled transforming into a blonde teenage girl with smoke whisping around her.

"You pervert, I try sticking up for you and you show thanks by transforming into a damn naked lady!" Mimori yelled.

Arashi was out cold, no not from blood loss, from laughing! While Azuki sat there poking him with a stick.

"Hey Mimori maybe you and I could have a sleep over I'll invite everyone so that you can get aquainted with some girls. It must be tiresome traveling with three men all the time without a rest."

"Hey thats offensive!" Whined Azuki.

"How can you be related to Sasuke, you act more like you are related to Naruto or that Arashi guy!" Sakura exclaimed with fury.

" I'll see you guys tomorrow, Azuki make sure Naruto doesn't kill you or Arashi kay cuz he looks like he's trying to strangle Arashi over there." Mimori yelled waving goodbye as she was dragged off by Sakura.

* * *

Next chapter is what the girls and guys do at eachother's houses. I'm already working on it so it should be up within at least a month. Your probably saying WHAT A MONTH!WHY? Well the reason for that is I also have to work on this thing called young authors, Go to student council meetings, a dance on friday, do my homework, arrange a way for my recycling commitee to start and to top it all off I still have to do my chores and keep my little bro out a trouble.

No Q/A but I am opening the polls to you who would you prefer for Naruto and Sasuke to be hooked up with?


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: SO thanks for voting but I'm offering one more day for all those readers out there who have yet to review get their rear in gear. Also I did research and it shows that Azuki means red bean, and the name Arashi that everyone uses means storm.**

**Dragon Man180: Uh yeah I guess they are a little dumb for not realizing that Arashi is the fourth hokage, Naruto and Arashi aren't the only spiky haired people in the past or present in the world they live in. Also I'm glad you like Azuki I like him too! But I was the one who created him so yeah...**

**Hoyt: Maybe they are maybe they aren't you never know Mimori could like Azuki instead.**

**SerenityMaxwell: Thank you for the suggestion I might call it time skip or time jump if nobody else gives me suggestions.**

**Pairing Votes:**

**Naruto:**

**Hinata: 1**

**Temari:1**

**Sakura:1**

**(these three I will except along with Ino)**

**Sasuke:**

**Tenten:1**

**Sakura:0**

**Temari:0**

**(don't care. if Hinata ends up paired with anyone its going to be Naruto or Kiba if sasuke their better be one damn good reason)**

**I was thinking either Azuki/Mimori or Arashi/Mimori maybe a little of both?**

**_Also just because it mentions Mikoto as sakura's baby's name does not mean she will be paired up with Sasuke! It also doesn't mean she won't! Its up to you voters out there to decide!_**

**Disclaimer: WAH I don't own him! But I do own the incredibly popular Azuki and Mimori.**

Chapter 6: Of Sleepovers and Fortune telling.

"Sakura who are you inviting?" Mimori asked slightly confused as to who the pink haired girl was talking about.

"Oh just a few people nothing big, I already asked my mom the day before you arrived. Their names are Hinata, Tenten, and Ino." Sakura said checking things off a list.

"But Sakura I thought you hated Ino?" Mimori asked again now even more confused.

"No, she and I are rivals for Sasuke's love. You're lucky you don't have any rivals Mimori." Sakura replied.

"Who said I don't have a rival?" Mimori asked her eyes twinkling.

"You have a rival who, Its not me is it because I would hate to have to lose another friend!" Sakura asked begging to know the answer, her list forgotten.

"Relax, Sakura its not you, my rivals are my friends and teammates, I want to be the first ever female hokage, so do Arashi and Azuki, well minus the first and female anyway, or at least beat Arashi in a dango eating competition, I swear he's as obsessed with that stuff as Naruto is with ramen." Mimori said laughing at the last part.

"Both of those are pretty tough hopes, especially because you have another rival, Naruto." Sakura said.

And before Mimori could ask why the doorbell rang and Sakura rushed down the stairs to greet the girls. When she came back up Mimori saw three girls behind her.

"Mimori, this is Hinata, Tenten, and Ino, Girls lets introduce ourselves to Mimori." Sakura suggested.

"H-hello M-M-Mimori-san my name is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." Stuttered a girl with bluish black hair and pale indigo eyes. Her eyes were downcast and she looked painfully shy.

"Hi Mimori-chan my name's Yamanaka Ino." Ino said smiling. She reminded Mimori so much of Arashi and Naruto that she wondered vaguely if all three were related. Her platinum blonde hair was probably the only difference.

"Konnichiwa, Mimori-chan my name is Yakitori Tenten." Tenten smiled in a big sisterly way. She was wearing a pink Chinese top and had her brown hair up in two twin buns, she looked kind yet strong like an excellent kunoichi.

"Hi Tenten, Ino, Hinata." Mimori said.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Ino shouted

"So uh... what game are we playing first?" asked Tenten.

"I have an idea," said Mimori "when I was younger and my big sister had sleepovers, they would try to predict someone's future with a glass ball or decoration and some chakra from each person." Mimori had a sad smile on her face remembering how she loved her sister.

"Hey that sound really cool, let's try it!" Sakura said.

"Umm... What about the glass ball?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Oh! My mom has a garden ball in our backyard she won't miss it." Sakura said with a smile.

After sneaking out back for the garden ball and then again back into the house and up the stairs, they finally settled down.

"Okay just insert a slight amount of chakra into the ball while I say the chant." Mimori instructed them.

"As the minds eye is open to the future, may we be wise with the knowledge." Mimori whispered as a prayer to kami.

After the chanting was done they waited for Mimori's next instructions.

"Alright now we just ask it a question and it will show a possible outcome or occurrence." Mimori proudly stated.

"I guess Sakura should go first this is her party after all." Ino said pushing Sakura toward the inanimate object.

"Alright, um...What is my future supposed to be?" Asked Sakura

(Future)

They saw a woman who looked around twenty-five, They realized this woman was Sakura. However now she was older, had shorter hair, and had a large rounded belly due to pregnancy. She was talking to what looked like an older Ino.

"I just hate having to sit around all day waiting for someone to help me when I could easily do most of these things alone!" Sakura sounded angry.

"Sakura he's just thinking about your health and the baby." Ino said gently in an elderly sister sort of way.

"I still can't wait for this little guy to come out already so I can be on my feet at the hospital again helping others with serious wounds." Sakura huffed.

"So the baby's a boy then?" Ino asked

"I believe so but just in case it's a girl we came up with the name Mikoto." Sakura said relaxing a bit.

"It's a lovely name even though the poor girl probably won't have a lovely forehead!" Ino teased.

(Future end)

"So I wonder who my husband is." Sakura wondered.

"With your luck maybe its Naruto!" Ino laughed. Hinata looked a little saddened.(hinata wouldn't be hinata without her crush okay)

"No I bet its Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with stars in her eyes.

"I-I'll g-go next." Hinata said quietly. "What is my future occupation?"

(Future)

They saw a young girl and a boy bickering.

"Otenba(tomboy)!" Shouted the black haired boy.

"Baka shonen(stupid boy)! The girl shouted.

"Please stop fighting or I will have to use genjutsu." Said a gentle yet firm voice.

The children looked behind them and saw a woman with white eyes and long blueish hair.

"But Hinata-sensei Akai started it!" The little girl said pointing at the black haired boy who was pouting.

"I did not Aizou!" argued the boy named Akai.

Aizou, the girl, turned around and yelled at Akai "You did too you said I couldn't be a good kunoichi because I wasn't pretty or strong looking at all."

"Please stop! Now! Akai and Aizou, please apologize to one another." Hinata demanded sternly.

"I won't lower myself to apologizing to a girl." Said Akai coolly

"Why you, come on I'll give you an apology and I'll shove it right up your-"

"Aizou! Watch that language now! We may be at the academy now but I will ground you when we get home!" Hinata said shock evident on her face.

"Fine, gomen Akai no baka." She mumbled out.

"Now you Akai."

"Gomen Aizou no chibi." Akai laughed.

She gritted her teeth "Sensei please let me just get one good punch, please!" The girl begged her mother who refused.

(Future end)

"Is it me or did those two seem like Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura's eyes were wide

"Yup." Ino said

"Scary." Mimori said in awe.

"E-exactly a-alike." Hinata stuttered out. She was also surprised to see her future self being so confident and bold.

* * *

(Naruto's House) 

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed. _'Someone's talking about me.'_ he thought.

"Ha! Go fish Azuki!" Arashi smirked.

"What! Again? You've got to be cheating let me see those cards!" Azuki said diving for the cards.

"Who's the baka now? You can't cheat at go fish!" Arashi said laying out his cards.

"No I know you, you've found a way to cheat and I'm not giving up till I find out how!" Azuki yelled with fury.

The argument continued until the two started throwing Naruto's precious ramen at each other, that's when things got ugly, too ugly for a PG-13 story.

* * *

(Sakura's House) 

"My turn!" Yelled Ino. " What is my family like in the future?"

They watched as the glass ball began to glow.

(Future)

"Dammit Shikoto get your room clean now!" Ino yelled at her son.

"Cleaning is troublesome." Said Shikoto. He had his brown hair into a spiky hairdo that was in a short ponytail, his eyes were brown and he looked bored.

Ino was fuming. Seriously smoke was coming out of her ears.

"Get up bubby or Mommy will be really mad and scary!" Yelled a little platinum blonde boy with brown eyes.

"DAMN YOU SHIKAMARU, HE IS YOUR SON TOO AND YOUR NOT HELPING!" Ino yelled at the older looking Shikamaru who looked like he was napping.

The little blonde boy hid behind the couch cowering. While his older brother hastily took offf claiming he had a mission.

"Please onnesan don't leave me here with mommy she's scary." Whispered the little boy to his brother.

"Sorry, Inochi your on your own." Then without a glance back he left, running.

(Future End)

"WHAT!!! THIS PEICE OF JUNK IS BROKEN, NO WAY I WILL MARRY SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled.

"Well remember Ino this is only a possible future." Mimori reminded her laughing slightly.

"Well I guess I'll go next." Tenten said with a smile. "What will my teammates and I look like in five years?"

(Future)

Lee looked like Maito Guy except his eyebrows had been shaven to resemble mor normal sized eyebrows.

Neji, well, woah he sure has changed. I was being sarcastic.

Tenten. Her hair was now in two twin pigtails and she wore a red chinese pants and matching shirt. There also was a golden dragon running up the pants side.

(End Future)

"That was scary." Ino said her body quivering.

"I wonder who shaved his eye brows?" Asked Sakura.

"Probably me I was thinking about doing it for awhile now." Tenten said blushing.

"Okay my turn!" Mimori said even though she already knew her future. "What is my future?"

(future)

They saw Mimori she looked around twenty-two. She looked very worried and had a hand over her flat abdomen.

"Oh how am I gonna tell him!" She yelled out loud yanking her hair in stress. "What if he doesn't want to be a dad? What if he leaves me to care for the baby myself? What will I do?"

"Simple tell him it took two to tango and that it takes two for a baby too." A boy around twelve said. He had another boy with him that looked incredibly like Kakashi and a girl with brown hair.

"Obito shut it its not that easy for a girl to tell her husband these sort of things!" the girl scolded Obito.

"Rin what is it with females and their complications?" asked the silver haired boy.

"All of you out out out! I need time to think!" Mimori yelled in frustration.

The three genin quickly left after she sent a glare at them.

Mimori groaned."Kami-sama why did you do this to me?"

A voice, a male' voice responded. "Do what?"

Mimori screamed and jumped up throwing a lamp at the intruder. When she saw who it was she went on a rant. "WHY IS IT NOBODY HAS REMEMBERED TO KNOCK TODAY!"

"Owww. That hurt. Was it necessary to throw a lamp at me?" Asked the man

"Azuki theres something I think you and Arashi should know but I'm going to tell you first."

(end future)

"I have a child!" Mimori sounded shocked "With Azuki?"

"Well what happened too 'this is only a possible future' Mimori." Sakura teased her friend.

"Still it is a shock when you find out that your teammate is responsible for-" she trailed off a blush on her face.

Sakura and Ino laughed a little. That is until Tenten reminded them of their futures.

"So what should we do next!" Asked Ino.

"Why not truth or dare?" asked Sakura

Everyone agreed. "Okay um who's going first?"Asked Sakura

"Well you went first last time and Mimori went last so why not Mimori?" Suggested Ino.

"Okay truth or dare, Tenten." Mimori asked with a smile on her face, the furious blush fading.

"Dare!" Tenten said with determination in her voice.

"I dare you to... let your hair out of those buns." Mimori said. She wasn't good a daring people.

"Alright but can I put them back when this sleepover is done?" Tenten asked.

"Sure." Mimori replied.

Tenten let her hair down. It was curly and very long nearly to her thighs.

"Alright truth or dare, Hinata!" Tenten said with a smirk hoping for her to pick truth.

"T-truth?" Hinata said hesitantly.

"Alright do you have a crush on Sasuke like every girl in the village or someone else?" Tenten asked

"S-s-someone e-else." Hinata said softly with a blush on her face.

"What, Hinata you don't like Sasuke-kun! Who is it then that you like." Ino asked anxious to learn the identity of Hinata's crush.

Hinata shook her head blushing."I-I won't t-tell you, s-sorry."

"Come on leave her alone she can like whoever she likes in peace can't she?" defended Mimori.

"Alright." the other three girls sighed.

"T-truth or d-dare Ino." Hinata said quietly.

"Dare of course!" Ino shouted excitedly.

"Oh, a-alright, uh, I dare y-you to-well, um," Hinata said thinking and looking worried. " I d-dare you to g-give S-Shikamaru-kun a chance."

"What NO WAY!" Ino yelled red in the face.

Poor Hinata looked very frightened and sad. "Ino you chose Dare so you have to do it!." Sakura yelled.

"GIRLS QUIET DOWN!" Sakura's mother yelled.

"Fine! Truth or Dare, Sakura!" Ino whispered angrily.

"Dare!" Sakura said determined to do a dare.

"I dare you to give Naruto a chance." Ino said giving Sakura a quick malicious smile.

"What! Oh fine!" Hissed Sakura not wanting to be a hypocrite. Hinata looked very unhappy at this but quickly covered it up. Not quick enough however because Ino noticed as did Mimori.

* * *

(Naruto's House) 

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed blowing down the card house he was making.

"Hey Naruto I think your getting a cold you've sneezed alot." Azuki said looking over at the orange blonde.

"No I think somebody is talking about me." Naruto said his face contorted(a/n: funny word contorted lol) into a scowl.

"Really who would talk about you? Do you have some poor unlucky girlfriend?" Arashi asked with a grin.

"Shut it! I don't have a girlfriend!" Naruto's face was burning, with rage or embarresment nobody knew.

"Ha he admits it!" Arashi's grin went wider.

"So you don't have a girlfriend either." Azuki said with a smirk and a chuckle.

Arashi's face fell.

"But speaking of girls," said Azuki his smirk growing wider. "I have a bet for you two blondies."

The two aformetioned blondes glared at Azuki. "Yeah and what would that be?" asked Naruto

"I bet neither of you will be able to get a date with a girl by next week." Said Azuki a full blown Uchiha smirk on his face.

"Your on Azuki!" Arashi yelled.

* * *

(Sakura's House) 

"Hinata whats wrong?" Ino asked

"N-nothing is wrong Ino." Hinata said quickly and stuttering a little bit.

"Well okay." Ino relucatantly dropped the matter.

"Mimori, truth or dare!" Asked Sakura still mad at Ino.

"I dare you to ask Arashi on a date and give him a kiss." Sakura said feeling mean.

"W-what." Mimori asked petrified. She didn't like Arashi in that way! She also didn't want to give him her first kiss over some stupid dare.

"S-sakura I, well, me and Arashi, we're friends what if well." Mimroi said stumbling over the words.

"Fine you either give him a kiss,** on the lips**, or you ask him to go on a date with you." Sakura said realizing that even if she wanted to be mean she shouldn't be that mean to Mimori.

"Alright." Sighed Mimori petrified of her immediate future.

* * *

**Me: Looks like I kept a promise now didn't I! Nyah! I have named my muse as so many other authors have done. I will name her Yoko as in Kyuubi no Yoko. Her sister, Manana, is helping me with Suki: The One and Only read it sometime it was my first story ever and also the cause of a major writer's block case I will be starting it again soon, though this story is my primary goal.**

**Q/A**

**1. Is there a plot.**

**Yes the plot revolves around team yondaime traveling into the future, things will heat up sooner or later right now I'm still working on character building.Also I'm reasearching theories for timetravel.**

**2. Opinion on the lazy bums out there who won't_ review_**?

**They need to review that is what fuels my motivation! Unless they hate this story then I say. SCREW YOU NYAH!**


	7. ANU all knew it was coming

ATTENTION THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I am truly sorry but I am not going to continue "Blast from the Past" or "Suki the one and only" I am quite certain many of you saw this coming as I have not updated them in well over a year. The truth is that I hate both of these stories very much. My plots were unoriginal, I'm positive my female characters were Mary-Sue, and my writing and grammar just suck in general. I can't think of a way to save this story or my other one. I apologize to all my readers and reviewers. I just need to practice characterization and grammar more before I go and write another multi chaptered fanfiction. Personally I don't even know where the plot of my story was going. It strayed from what my vision of it was and turned into something I abhor. Not to mention I have lost thre desire to write for the time being. Please forgive me. I will post oneshots occasionally, but another multi chaptered fic is nearly at a percentage of 0.


End file.
